Alice's Vote
by citixlitesxburnxtehxdead
Summary: This is Alice's point of view during the vote in New Moon. New Moon spoilers. Hopefully a lot better than it sounds. Changed name.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Alice's Vote**

**A/N This is my first non-songfic fanfic, so please be nice when you review. This is Alice's point of view. Rated T just in case. This is Alice's POV in New Moon during the vote. This was sort of hard to write because when I had it finished, it just didn't seem right, so I went through and edited it so much that my paper was nearly impossible to read. So I wrote it out again, all over with the editing added. Then I noticed that it just wasn't Alice-y enough. It didn't have enough of her personality or thoughts. So I edited it again to the point of where no one but me could read it. So I went through a lot of trouble to write this. I hope you like it. When you review, please tell me if it was worth it.**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Twilight, you may have taken one too many Percocet. I had to use some quotes from the original story, but I in no way whatsoever own Twilight. It belongs totally and completely to the talented Stephenie Meyer.**

I was in my room talking to Jasper when I heard Edward call everybody's name. I jumped up, grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him down the stairs. Geez, for a vampire, Jasper sure is slow. I then followed Carlisle and Esme into the dining room, which was only used for family meetings.

When Bella had us all sit down, while she remained standing, I realized what she was planning. She was _finally _putting her mortality to a vote. Took her long enough. I glanced at Edward, and it was like I borrowed Jasper's ability; I felt disapproval rolling of him in waves.

_You do know you're going to lose right. I haven't seen it, but _anyone_ would be able to tell._

Edward growled softly, but still menacingly, too low for Bella to have a hope of hearing, but loud enough for me to hear from across the room.

_You are going to be happy when we choose this in the end, or in Bella's case, the beginning._

Edward just glared at me.

Bella cleared her throat, and I turned towards her, grinning. She was brave to go against Edward, I had to admit that. _I'm so excited, Bella's gonna be my sister. I'm so excited, Bella's gonna be my sister. _I chanted this in my head over and over in a sing-song mind-voice. I had completely forgotten Edward until he softly cleared his throat.

"Well," Bella paused, looking around nervously "I'm hoping Alice has already told you everything that happened in Volterra?"

Of course I told them. They all ganged up on me, trying to get me to tell them since neither Bella nor Edward was there. "Everything."

Bella looked over at me meaningfully "And on the way?" I nodded. "That, too." When I tell the family something, I always have to tell them **everything**.

Bella continued, but I looked at Edward. His teeth were clenched, and he looked like his temper was about to flare. I focused all my energy on keeping calm. I knew that Jasper was doing the same.

_You better not lose your temper again. Who knows what you'll break this time. Oh, wait, I do._

This might not have been the best thing to say, I mean, think, but Edward took no notice. Instead he stood, obviously about to counteract something Bella had said that I hadn't heard.

"Just a minute." Bella glared at Edward, and I glared with her. She was obviously tired of Edward doing anything to get what he wants, or thinks he wants. It will be funny to see how she reacts after being with him for 100 years.

"I have something to add before we vote. About the danger Bella's referring to. I don't think that we need to be overly anxious." An exasperated sigh escaped my mouth. "Of course you don't." I said, too low for poor Bella's human ears. Oh, well, her human ears won't be human for very long. Edward glared at me, and I straightened up in my seat and folded my hands on the table in a show of listening.

Edward's face suddenly lit up in excitement. He put his hand that wasn't holding Bella's on the table as he leaned forward. "You see, there was more than one reason that I didn't want to shake Aro's hand at the end." Edward began. "There's something they didn't think of, and I didn't want to clue them in." He suddenly started grinning from ear to ear.

My eye's narrowed, and I was sure that my expression was just as skeptical as Bella's. Edward wouldn't be able to get out of this. There was no plan in the world good enough to save Bella's mortality. "Which was?" I prodded. I felt calming waves coming from Jasper. He was probably trying to keep Edward from getting way _too_ excited.

"The Volturi are overconfident, and with good reason. When they decide to find someone, it's not really a problem. Do you remember Demetri?" This question was directed at Bella. He glanced down as Bella shuddered, and he took that as a yes and continued. "He finds people-that's his talent, why they keep him. Now, the whole time we were with any of them, I was picking there brains for anything that might save us, getting as much information as possible. So I saw how Demetri's talent works. He's a tracker a thousand times more gifted than James was. His ability is loosely related to what I do, or what Aro does. He catches the…flavor? I don't know how to describe it…"

_Try tenor. _I thought

"…the tenor of someone's mind, and then he follows that. It works over immense distances. But after Aro's little experiment, well…" Edward shrugged

_You are such an idiot. You're not getting out of this._ I thought at him.

"You think he won't be able to find me." Bella stated. She looked angry, probably of tired of Edward trying to do the impossible: convince us to vote no.

"I'm sure of it. He relies totally on that other sense. When it doesn't work with you, they'll all be blind." Bella still looked angry, but Edward looked smug.

"And how does that solve anything?" She was nearly as skeptical as I was.

"Quite obviously, Alice will be able to tell when they're planning a visit…" _So you're dragging me into this plan that I want no part of!_ I mentally growled at him "and I'll hide you. They'll be helpless." Edward was really enjoying this. If his family wasn't surrounding him, he would be dancing around. And as far as I could see, which was pretty far, he would be dancing soon, and it seemed that it was because he tricked and/or convinced Bella to marry him, with a little bit of struggle.

"It will be like looking for a straw in a haystack!" Apparently, Emmett was enjoying this, too, because he and Edward exchanged a glance and a smirk. Bella looked confused though.

"But they can find you."

Still grinning Edward said "And I can take care of myself. Emmett laughed and leaned across the table towards Edward, extending a fist. "Excellent plan, my brother!" Edward stretched out his arm to smack Emmett's fist with his own. Edward was the most idiotic person/vampire I have ever met.

"No," Rosalie hissed.

"Absolutely not," Bella agreed

"Nice." This was from Jasper. After hitting his chest with my elbow, I said "Idiots," because they truly were. When I looked up, Esme was simply glaring at Edward.

Bella then straightened up in her seat. Her face had a set of grim determination. "All right, then. Edward has offered an alternative for you to consider. Let's vote."

The outcome of the vote was predictable, even to a mortal. I leaned against Jasper's chest. I might as well be slightly comfortable while being bored to death. Ha ha. No pun intended. When Bella got to me, I simply smiled and said "Yes," and she moved on.

When Bella got to Carlisle though, his eyes were on Edward "Edward," he said, trying to convince him to whatever reason he had of voting yes besides that he wanted Bella in the family.

"No," Edward growled. His teeth were clenched together and his lips curled away from his teeth.

"It's the only way that makes sense," Carlisle insisted "You've chosen not to live without her, and that doesn't leave me a choice."

Edward let go of Bella's hand and shoved away from the table, snarling profanities to low for Bella to understand and he stalked out of the room.

Carlisle sighed. "I guess you know my vote."

Everybody was completely silent for a few seconds before there was an earsplitting crash resounded from the living room.

_Was that the TV? Emmett is going to be ticked you know. _I mentally gasped.

After flinching, Bella said "That's all I needed. Thank you. For wanting to keep me. I feel exactly the same way about all of you, too."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie look down at the table. I whispered softly "Don't worry, she love's you too. She only wanted you to accept her all along." Rosalie smiled slightly.

Esme was at Bella's side and had her long arms wrapped around her in a hug in a human blink of the eye. "Dearest Bella," she breathed, probably almost too softly for Bella to hear. But I wouldn't know. I don't remember anything about being human, so I have no idea whatsoever as to what humans can and can't hear. Bella hugged Esme back then looked at me.

The Edward's plan and the outcome of the vote predictable, but what I wasn't ready for was what Bella said next.

"Well, Alice, where do you want to do this?" I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop. She couldn't seriously expect me to change her! I would most likely end up killing her. Then Edward would never forgive me. He would go back to the Volturi. So not only would we lose Bella, but Edward too. Did she have no sense of self preservation at all?

At that moment, Edward charged in through the door, looking more like a raging bull than an angry vampire. "No, _no, _NO!" he roared. In two seconds he was bent over Bella, his face, twisted in rage, only a mere two inches from hers. Jasper looked shocked, feeling the amount of rage Edward was feeling. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it to reassure him.

"Are you insane? Have you utterly lost your mind?" Edward shouted into Bella's face. Bella's eyes screwed up in pain and her hands clamped over her ears. _Edward Cullen! Calm down before you hurt her!_ I shouted in my mind because my voice still wasn't working from the shock. When I finally got my voice back I said as calmly as I could, which wasn't much, "Um, Bella, I don't think I'm _ready_ for that. I'll need to prepare…." **(A.N. I know it seems weird that Alice is so bold in her mind but really nervous outside of it, but that is because to me, Alice right now is in major shock, but since she is so strongly opinionated, her mind is a lot stronger than her voice is. Okay, end of longest author's note ever)** No need to tell her I'd never be ready. As long as there is some other option, I will never change Bella myself. I'd rather have Carlisle or Edward change her instead.

"You can do it, I trust you" She tried to encourage me. Her face had turned from angry to encouraging, but there was still no way that _I_ was going to be the one. I shook my head quickly. Like I thought. Not gonna risk it.

Bella turned to look at Carlisle, which was an immense relief, while I looked at Edward. "Carlisle?" Bella asked. Edward just got angrier. Edward grabbed Bella's face in one hand, his other hand palm out towards Carlisle. _Edward, you really need to calm down before you hurt her, _I thought. Carlisle ignored Edward. "I'm able to do it," he said, slowly, his expression serious (**A.N. Yes, another author's note, but this one's shorter I promise. I thought that since Bella wasn't able to see Carlisle's expression, but she really wanted to, I might as well put it in. See it was shorter.)**, "You would be in no danger of me losing control."

"Ound's 'ood." Bella's voice was distorted by Edward's hand holding her jaw.

"Hold on," Edward said through his teeth, "It doesn't have to be now."

Jasper leaned slightly towards me. "This is the angriest I've felt Edward in a long time. And this is the angriest I've _ever_ felt Bella, period." Jasper whispered, too low for even Edward to hear. I just nodded.

"'Ere's no reaon for it 'ot to t'be now." Edward's hand was still holding her jaw.

"I can think of a few." Edward's voice was sour and he said this in obvious frustration.

"Of cour' 'ou can. 'Ow let 'o ov me." Edward let go of Bella's face, took a step back and folded his arms across his chest.

"In about two hours, Charlie will be here looking for you. I wouldn't put it past him to involve the police."

"All three of them." Bella said, but she frowned. This was probably the hardest part for her. No matter what she chose, she hurt Charlie and Renee. If she became a vampire, she would obviously have to leave her family. If she didn't become a vampire, the Volturi came and killed her and her parents lost her.

Edward looked at Carlisle, but when he spoke again, it was still through gritted teeth. "In the interest of remaining _inconspicuous_, I suggest that we put this conversation off, at the very least until Bella finishes high school and moves out of Charlie's house."

I didn't like the idea of waiting too long, and Bella probably didn't either, but for the first time tonight, or shall I say, this morning, Edward said something that had some sense in it. But this was up to Carlisle.

"That's a reasonable request, Bella." So we're waiting.

Bella pursed her lips, obviously displeased. "I'll consider it." I guess she knew she didn't have a choice. Edward relaxed slightly. His hands loosened from there death grip and his jaw unclenched. Jasper leaned closer again "He's calmed down a lot." He reassured me. I sighed and leaned against his chest. Man, I love him so much. When Edward spoke, he did sound a lot calmer. "I should probably take you home, just in case Charlie wakes up early."

Bella looked up at Carlisle. "After graduation?" Good god she was persistent, even after she won. But Carlisle just smiled and said "You have my word." Bella smiled from ear to ear and turned towards Edward. "Okay, you can take me home now."

Edward picked Bella up and rushed out the back door. We all stood up. Jasper helped me up, even though I didn't need it, and his arm around my waist, led me towards the living room where everyone else was heading to see the damage.

"Dammit, I'm gonna kill him!" Emmett roared as he stomped back towards Rosalie from inspecting TV. The television was one we imported from Korea because it wasn't out in the United States. Emmett loved that TV, and there it was, snapped cleanly in half. He let out a string of profanities bad enough that if Bella were here, Edward would have sent Emmett sprawling. But neither Bella nor Edward were here, so Emmett was left standing. But there was still Esme.

"Emmett!" She scolded, "Watch your mouth." Emmett looked down at his feet pretending to be ashamed. "Sorry mom." But Esme was smarted than that. "Oh, drop the act, but watch the mouth."

Emmett looked up with a fire in his eyes. "Dammit, Edward's gonna die!"

**Yah! I'm finally done. It took me forever to write. I hope you like it. And thank you so much to everyone who reviews. It makes me so happy that you take the time to write something about my story.**


	2. Notice

Okay, frankly, I'm completely sick of Twilight, and I want NOTHING to do with it. Sorry. I'm done.


End file.
